Stranger Danger
by Chantalina
Summary: One day Kagome gets a knock at her door, when she answers it the guy of her dreams is standing on her doorstep! Who is he and what's with the dog ears? He says he is 'hers' and that she can do whatever she wants with him under one condition: She can't fall in love with him. What's it all mean and is it too good to be true! .:Romance/Comedy:.


**[Full Summary] One day the lovesick, young-adult, university student, Kagome Higurashi gets a knock at her door, when she answers it a hunky hot guy is standing on **_**her**_** doorstep! Who is he and what's with the dog ears? He says he is 'hers' and that she can do whatever she wants with him under one condition: She can't fall in love with him. What's it all mean and is it too good to be true!? {Romance/Comedy}**

**{Rating} M for lemons, language and whatever other fun stuff happens.**

**|Disclaimer| I do NOT own Inuyasha.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_It was an average day for the average young adult Kagome Higurashi. _

Kagome ran a hand through her frizzy bed hair; she had gotten up late and didn't have time to brush it. Her tired eyes trained ahead of her as she walked down the crowded city street filled with people rushing to get to work, they were like monsters at this time of day, all of them rushing to get to their offices. They would run you over just to get there on time; Kagome would know she had been trampled countless times.

She continued to walk for quite some time before she had made it to Shikon University. It was dumb luck that she had been accepted to go to the 'rich-pants' school in the first place, her grandfather and father before her had both gone and had both taken the same law classes as she was taking now. The only difference was that Kagome had really no interest in law, she wanted to pursue her dreams of acting, but of course she was a Higurashi, and Higurashi's were well known as lawyers, doctors, etc.; Hell her uncle was an astronaut!

She scurried up the cement steps nearly tripping onto her own face, but managed to catch herself in time, as she walked through the front doors she was immediately overwhelmed by all of the other students bustling down the crowded halls. She unfolded the paper in her pocket that contained the location and number to her classroom and obliviously picked a hall and went down it; she had been going here for over two weeks now and still had no indication of where her classroom was.

It took her over an hour to locate her classroom and by then it was already more than half way through todays lecture. She came across an empty seat at the back of the room and settled herself down at it, as she dug through her bag she realized she had forgot the required study books back at her apartment. She slapped herself in the side of the head, 'Kami Kagome why're you so stupid!?' she thought.

She looked up and was immediately brought out of her miserable mood by the handsome young instructor. Since she had first attended Shikon University she had developed a huge crush on her Law Class instructor; the oh-so-dreamy, Sesshomaru Kaza! He had long dark hair (at the best of times tied back into a pony tail, which showed off his exotic features) and out of this world golden eyes. He was young in appearance but also very mature, with strong facial features.

Kagome had to prevent herself from drooling over him. Too bad for her though, he had got with a student the year before named Kagura… It was forbidden to speak of her though; it just depressed Kagome further about her lonely insignificant place in the world.

Finally after what seemed like eternity the lecture ended. She sighed in relief, yet she was sad she couldn't stare at Sesshomaru any longer...

On the way home she walked behind a couple that were holding hands. She could hear them laughing at each other's funny jokes and how they would ever so often move closer just for the sake of being nearer. A gloomy expression came over her. She hadn't had a boyfriend since middle school and that hadn't lasted so long as a week, she always envied girls with cutsie fairy tale-like relationships.

"It's like Kami's teasing me or something…" Kagome mumbled.

She eventually made it home. She had lived by herself for three months now; her parent's riches kept her apartment, cell phone, food, and all the other necessities covered; which was part of the agreement that she attend law school. Immediately she unlocked the door and walked inside.

She collapsed onto the couch and let out a long sigh. "I need a shower…" She thought aloud.

The exhausted and sad girl got herself off the couch and managed to make it to the shower. She washed her hair thoroughly and lathered her skin with strawberry body wash. She closed her eyes taking in the delicious scent.

After a good twenty minute shower she wrapped herself in a towel. Her wet hair curled and stuck to her flawless skin. Smelling the body wash had made her hungry so she departed to the kitchen. She dug through the fridge in desperation looking for a snack, just as she was about to grab some leftovers the doorbell rang.

Kagome stood up straight. The thought of who it could possibly be came to mind. She shrugged it off and went to the door. She opened it and her mouth nearly dropped. The most gorgeous man she had ever seen was standing in HER doorway. He was clothed in black jeans and a dark scarlet V-neck t-shirt with a leather jacket. His face was like a god, flawless and perfected. It was almost a sin to look at him he was oh-so sexy!

Kagome pressed her lips together and gazed at his features. He had an ocean of silver hair that waved in the light breeze. Two amazingly amazing liquid gold eyes stared down at her and then at the top of his head were, two. Fuzzy. Ears. Kagome's mouth really did drop when she noticed the little fuzzy triangles protruding from his skull. 'Cosplay?' She thought.

She closed her mouth and looked at him waiting for him to say something, anything.

A smirk spread across his perfect lips, "Hey." He greeted.

Kagome's eyes widened the husky tone of his voice made her nearly fall over. This was too good to be true!

"H…Hi" She giggled nervously.

He looked at her like she was insane but regained his posture.

"I am looking for someone by the name of Kagome Higurashi." He stated.

Kagome's head began to spin, who was this guys!? And most importantly, was he single?! He gave her a weird glance; in return she smiled at him like an idiot. His eyebrows furrowed and he spoke again.

"Kagome Higurashi, is she here?"

Kagome's smile widened, "Ye…Yes! I'm Kagome."

He looked at her doubtfully. After a minute of awkwardness he said, "Can I come in?"

"Of course!" Kagome stated stepping aside to let him in.

He walked in keeping a strait posture and a perfect walk. Kagome's heart was pounding she covered her mouth with a hand and smiled. 'He is sooooo hot!' She thought. She closed the door and came into the living room where the gorgeous stranger was seated.

"Um… I'll be right back, I need to get dressed." Kagome said pointing to the towel wrapped around her.

"No need." The hunk assured.

Kagome turned crimson, "O-Ok." She took a seat on the loveseat across from him.

He looked at her and smirked, Kagome just smiled back nervously.

"So what are you here for?" Kagome finally asked.

"Do you want me?" He suddenly and unexpectedly said.

"What…?" Kagome asked taken aback.

"I said do you want me?" He repeated.

"I don't really understand what you mean by that?" She asked puzzled.

He sighed, "Just answer the question."

Kagome didn't understand what he was getting at but she managed to say, "…Yes?"

"Great, then I'm _yours_." He stated leaning back in the loveseat.

"Wait, what?" She asked.

"I. Am. Yours."

"You mean like we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"Whatever you want." He said yawning.

Kagome frowned, 'This is some joke, and I know it.' She thought.

She looked at him, gawd he was so sexy! She cleared her throat. He looked at her with those amazing liquid gold eyes.

"I…I'm going to go get changed now." She declared standing up.

"Need some help?" He asked with a sly grin.

"Help me change?"

"Is that an order?" He asked.

"An order? Wait what!?" Kagome asked confused.

The hunk sighed. "I'm yours. So therefore I am to assist you in any way."

"I am so confused." Kagome admitted.

He face palmed. "Do I really need to explain all of this?"

She nodded, "It would kind of help."

He growled under his breath, yes he growled. But it was a pretty hot growl.

"You just said you wanted me. That binds the contract and therefore I am now yours." He began.

"What contract?" She asked.

He didn't answer her but kept on explaining. "When I said 'I am yours' it meant that I am literally yours. You can make me do anything, hells I could be your own personal sex slave! There are some boundaries on what you can make me do though, such as making me kill myself and do anything life-threatening. Also committing a crime, other than that I am yours to order. Oh and just a heads up I'm great at sex."

Kagome turned bright red. This guy was hers now? Who, what, where, when and why!?

"Oh and also, you can't fall in love with me." He added.

She looked at him, "Why what would happen then?" She asked.

"I don't really know, but I know it's not a good thing!"

Kagome got to her feet and began to pace, "So let me get this straight… Your _mine_? That means that I can make you do _anything_ right?"

"Well yes, other than the things I said you couldn't."

Kagome pondered on those thoughts for a minute. "What's your name?" She asked.

"It's Inuyasha, but if you don't like it feel free to change it." He replied.

Kagome smiled at him, "I like it."

He returned the smile, "Good. Now do you have anything you want me to do, or even something _we_ could do?" He asked seductively.

Kagome had to stop herself from falling over, "Nothing at the moment. But I need to get dressed so be right back!" She turned around and was about to walk away when she felt a hot breath by her ear.

"Or you could wear nothing." Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome jumped back and laughed nervously. "Uh, you're fast… But um, nah I'm going to go get dressed." With that she sped to her bedroom and slammed the door.

Kagome took a moment to catch her breath. Her eyes were wide. 'Wha-Did that really just happen?' She thought. She shook her head clear of any stray thoughts she was having and tried to focus on getting dressed. 'Come on Kagome, just get into your PJs and everything will be good.'

She slipped a pair of shorts and a matching blue tank-top on. After that she quickly brushed her messy wet hair. For a moment she looked at herself in the mirror, she decided she was presentable enough and walked out into the living room.

Inuyasha was still sitting on the couch, his golden eyes fixated on her as she walked back into the room. He had a handsome sly smirk fastened to his utterly irresistible lips. Kagome sat herself back down on the loveseat; she opened her mouth about to say something but paused.

"I know what you're thinking," Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "This isn't a joke, it's real, and you're not dreaming, bla bla bla…"

Kagome looked him over; "Actually I was going to ask… If uh, I can touch those ears…?" She smiled shyly.

Inuyasha frowned, "Well I'm yours aren't I? Go ahead."

Kagome raised a brow, she got up and slowly took a few steps towards him, reaching out she touched the hair on the two little triangular ears; they were astonishingly soft and… life-like? Suddenly she felt one of them twitch, she froze.

"I… I think this one just moved…" She gawked, releasing them. Suddenly they twitched again.

Kagome jumped back, "They definitely moved!"

Inuyasha chuckled, "Well yeah they're my ears after all."

Kagome's mouth opened wide, "But… How is that even possible?"

Inuyasha let out another tiresome sigh, "Okay so listen up, I'm only going to explain this once, and you cannot tell anyone." He alleged.

Kagome nodded at him.

"You see, I am technically a demon, or well half-demon. I was killed about hmmm five hundred years ago give or take; well you see I have been in Hell for some past mistakes up until now and I made a few deals to get out of that fuckin place. Now I am here with you. Do you get it?"

Kagome shook her head, "I'm confused."

Inuyasha growled and shook his head at her, "Whatever, it's not important right now."

Kagome remained seated, absolutely dumbfounded by what she had just heard. Half-demon, Hell, deals? Just who was this guy!?

"I… I need to go to bed. You should probably head home to… I think I made a mistake letting you in here…" Kagome mumbled.

She got up and started toward her bedroom, Inuyasha was still sitting on the couch. "Please leave." She said again, when she turned back to face her bedroom door Inuyasha was standing in front of her. She let out a shriek! "Go away! Please! I take back that you're mine!"

Inuyasha stood there glaring at her, "Don't you understand, you made the deal, there's no going back." He spat.

Kagome grabbed onto his jacket and pulled him to the door, "I don't care! Out!" She pushed him outside and closed the door. She spun around on her heals to face her living area again. "Eeeek!" She screamed.

Inuyasha was lounging on her couch, looking as though he hadn't just been forced out of the door.

"Stop doing that!" Kagome demanded.

Inuyasha sent her a glare. "I would if I could you stupid girl. I told you, you can't break the contract, also I can't be a certain distance from you or else I'll just teleport right back, I'd control it if I could!" He shouted.

Kagome crossed her arms, 'looks like I have no choice then.' She thought. "Fine you can stay but hands to yourself and also you have to sleep on the couch." She threw a blanket at him that had been folded onto the back of the loveseat.

"Glad you finally get it." He said catching the blanket.

Kagome stormed into her bedroom and slammed the door, she had been expecting Inuyasha to pop up on her bed but to her relief he didn't. She climbed onto her bed and pulled the covers right up over her head. What just happened? Today started out as such a normal day.

She let out a displeased moan. A hot guy finally shows up on her door step and he ends up being a half-demon from hell. Just her luck.

"Kami must actually hate me…" She groaned.

Eventually she managed to fall into a deep sleep, with plenty of dreams containing Inuyasha and those amazing looks of his.

...

* * *

**First chapter, I hope you at least liked it. I would really appreciate it if you reviewed, after all the more reviews the faster the updates! Thank you!**

**I will be making a story cover pretty soon too.**


End file.
